Many modern TVs including Sony TVs are operated by internal processors executing an operating system such as but not limited to Android®. There are many thousands of mobile Android applications, but relatively few Android applications for TVs primarily because most Android applications assume a touch screen interface that is common to mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers but not to high definition TVs, which instead employ “remote control” or “remote control with touch pad” interfaces.